


Inseperable

by DesignatedKryptonian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedKryptonian/pseuds/DesignatedKryptonian
Summary: What if the device that switched Faith and Buffy's body did something different? A story in which the device makes it so Buffy and Faith seemingly can't let go of each other's hands.





	Inseperable

**Author's Note:**

> *rating will change as story progresses
> 
> This chapter is in Buffy's POV!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the tv show Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. All credit goes to Joss Whedon for the creation of the characters, the only thing I own is the writing. I do not intend to profit from this work of fiction

My slayer senses were tingling as I neared closer and closer to my house. Just as I suspected. Faith was here, most likely holding my mother against her will. Which means it’s my job to stop her. Now, and fast. There was no way in hell I was just gonna walk through the front door, Faith would hear me and probably either slit mom’s throat or make off with her. I had to find some other way to get to her.

 

I started to circle to the back of the house where the back door was located. I could always go through the door, but that would make noise too. God, It really didn’t look like a calculated, well thought out plan was going to get my mother to safety. I guess I was going to think like Faith, as much as I hated to say it.

 

Want, take, have. That was generally the three key words Faith ran by, contrasting the three words I ran by, which were preparation, preparation, preparation. Well, that’s just one word, three times.

 

I began to move closer to my house, feeling around for anymore tingles that seemed stronger than the ones I was receiving before. Weirdly enough, I’ve begun to feel closer to Faith during the past couple weeks, slayer sense wise. I was beginning to almost feel how she feels.

 

I wasn’t lying when I denied getting hungry and horny after a good slay. Sometimes I get a little riled up, but it’s nothing too bad, nothing I can’t handle. But days before I found out Faith had sided with the mayor, I felt something, something I shouldn’t have. More like something I didn’t want to feel.

 

Faith and I were heading for a little midnight slay, nothing too crazy. She’d phoned me up roughly around eleven thirty that she couldn’t sleep, needed a good slay to “put her goddamn hormone fueled libido to rest,” as she had worded it. It was late, but Faith and I had gone out slaying past three in the morning if it was a particularly busy night, this was practically nothing. And anyways, she hadn’t talked to me in days after the whole Finch incident, I guess I was lucky she was talking to me at all about something, even if it wasn’t about Finch.

 

I was out the door by eleven forty five and on the way to the cemetery. It was a slow night, needless to say, and I could see Faith was getting, antsy. She needed something, I could just tell. She shifted between her left and right foot as she slowly spun in a circle, looking for a vamp to take out.

 

Finally, a skinny, teenage boy approached Faith. He threw a couple sloppy pick up lines at her before he leaped at her. Faith wasn’t quick to stab him though, she drew out the fight. And I think it was on purpose. I knew she could easily take out this kid. He was fresh out of the ground and from the looks of it, a little delirious as he wobbled on his feet in a manner that suggested he was trying to remember how to walk again.

 

I watched them roll around the ground, knowing Faith could handle this one on her own. Just as she was about to go for the kill, I felt something light up in me. Like a fire, a burning one that was threatening to spread from where it currently resided in my ears downward. I suddenly had an urge to kill something, anything.

 

I knew Faith needed this to relieve tension, I just knew. It was her kill, I should’ve respected that and let her finish the job. But no, that burning sensation, it almost hurt, but in a good way. I couldn’t control myself. I lept in between Faith and the vamp and took it out with one smooth stroke. I was beginning to feel better, cooler, but not entirely. I still needed something, I just wasn’t entirely sure what.

 

“B, what the hell you stealing my kill for? I was so ready to-,” before Faith could finish that sentence I turned around, tripping on a rock in the process. I landed in Faith’s arm, but Faith tripped on her shoelace and brought us tumbling down in the opposite direction. When my back slammed against the cold, damp ground of the cemetery, I squeezed my eyes closed as tight as possible.

 

When I opened my eyes, Faith was staring down at me, our hands entertwined, our bodies pressed together. She was almost panting and the look in her eyes, I’ll never forget it. It was a look of hunger.

 

I inhaled sharply when she slid her body against mine, upward. The burning sensation returned, no longer remaining in my ears, but in my stomach. I suddenly knew what I wanted, what I needed. And I could feel Faith needed it too. I wanted to slap myself so hard to try and get myself out of this funk. I knew it was our shared slayer senses, they only heightened the more time we spent together. I was feeling what Faith was feeling, and she was feeling really fucking horny.

 

She dragged her body downward against mine in a so obviously deliberate manner, groaning in the process. I thought I might spontaneously combust right there, but I kept myself together. She got up off the ground and started to wipe away invisible dust from her pants.

 

“Uhh, must’ve hurt my ankle,” was her excuse to the entirely erotic groan she’d emitted just seconds before.

 

“Thanks for the help B. But you owe me for stealing my kill,” with that, she ran off back to the motel, forgetting her jacket on the nearby headstone. I waited a moment before getting up. I needed to get home and put out the fire threatening to spread in my lower abdomen.

 

I shuddered as I recalled the memory. Sure, it had happened many weeks ago, but I just couldn’t get it out of my way. I really couldn’t believe how hormonal she was, how easily she got horny. Was I like that when I was sixteen? Seventeen? Ever? I shook my head and continued on with my mission: save my mother from the crazy psycho slayer in my house.

 

It only took seconds before I felt tingles standing right by my mother’s bedroom window. I acted fast and scaled the tree next to the window. I could faintly hear Faith yelling at my mother through the window. I became filled with rage, and in an instant, I had Faith pinned to the ground in my mother’s bedroom. Boy, that sounded slightly wrong.

 

Faith didn’t remain pinned for long, she quickly got out of my grasp and started throwing sloppy punches and kicks. Although they were sloppy, they weren’t easy to block due to the fact that she was throwing them out at lightning speed. Before I knew it, our little battle made it’s way into the hallway. I tried to get a good hold on her, find a weakness, but it was all too calculated. I didn’t have any time to think, because I knew the second I let my mind slip from the battle, Faith would gain full control and most likely kill me.

 

We fought down the hallway before tumbling down the stairs. It fucking hurt, but I sucked it up and got back on my feet, same as Faith.

 

“Thought you’d go after the clean marine, didn’t ya? He’s a cutie, looks like he could use a good roll in the sack,” I knew what she was doing, she was trying to press my buttons by targeting Riley. It wouldn’t work this time though, I was ready. At least I think I was.

 

“Your not his type, he’s not big on sleaze,” my words wouldn’t hurt her, I knew that. But it didn’t hurt to try. She began throwing punches and kicks again, but not with added force, confirming what I thought, my words didn’t hurt her, I don’t think they ever would.

 

I don’t know how, but she managed to over power, now having me pinned against the wall by the neck. I began to feel a burning in my ears, but I suppressed it the best I could. Not now, not like this.

 

“He’s probably just never tried it,” she shot back.

 

“Going for the boyfriend again? That’s tired,” I blew hot air out of my nose. She was really starting to bug me, make me mad, make the burning in my ears hotter.

 

“Just something to remember me by once I’ve moved on,” she punched a hole in the wall where my face was, but I managed to duck away in time, carrying the quarrell into the dining room. Mom would not be happy if any of her expensive china got destroyed. Oh well, it happened all the time anyways, just another day in the fabulous life of Buffy Summers.

 

I could tell the fight was just beginning to escalate now, fast. I dragged her body against the dining room table, hoping a glass or something would shatter and pierce her skin, possibly stabbing her, but I was out of luck as she stood up, slightly wobbly on her feet. I wanted this to end, now. I couldn’t fight her any longer, I didn’t want to. But the burning, I knew the fighting would help diffuse the flames, I had no choice but to continue.

 

“Ever occurred to you Faith the reason we all forgot you is because we wanted to?” Faith lost it and hurled a vase at my head, but I blocked the impact with my arms. She was getting sloppy, sloppier than before. I had hit a weak spot. And I suddenly felt bad, because I could feel her pain, she was a push and a shove away from crying, and I was too.

 

Faith hurled whatever she could find at me, but it did little damage. I heard sirens in the distance, getting closer. And suddenly I saw true, genuine fear in Faith’s eyes as she bolted towards the living room, probably planning to crash out the window and into the night.

 

I couldn’t let her, I wouldn’t. I’d rather have her in prison, knowing where she is and that she’s safe, than have her half way across the world somewhere in Europe where I had no way of contacting her, of finding her. Our slayer senses were strong, but I doubt they could stretch around the world.

 

Her fighting was the sloppiest I’d ever seen it. I could tell the fight was about to end, and that I was about to be the victor. Before I could finish the job, Faith ran away from me towards the fire place. She grabbed something off of it, but I couldn’t see what. She was fumbling with her hands like she was trying to fit on a ring or a bracelet.

 

I pulled on her shoulder so she was facing me and I threw a punch, and then another. Before I could throw a third, she grabbed my hand and clasped it tight. My entire body felt fuzzy as I stared into her eyes, unable to move. Whatever Faith had put on her hand began to glow, and it was digging into my palm, it hurt. What was she doing? More importantly, what was this doing?

 

The glowing eventually stopped and we were left accompanied with only the sound of police sirens right outside my house as we stared into each other’s eyes a little longer. I finally decided now was the perfect chance to pull away, only I couldn’t. I was stuck to Faith’s hand. I pulled and pulled but my hand didn’t even move an inch. The metal device Faith had on her hand suddenly disintegrated and fell in a small pile of dust to the ground.

 

I looked at her, terrified, with our hands still very much together, and still very much stuck.

 

“What did you do?” I shouted furiously at her, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

 

“I-I don’t know. Boss, he left this for me and I-I didn’t know it would-,” Faith stopped talking as she began to look around frantically, and this situation was beginning to feel a whole lot too similar to when Faith killed Finch. Sure, it’s not like she just killed a guy again, but the overall atmosphere was painstakingly similar to the one present that terrible night in the alleyway.

 

I was beginning to think she felt the same way, as her entire body seemed to slump forward, as if she had given up.

 

A sudden banging came from the opposite side of the door and I already knew who it was.

 

“This is the police, open up!” There was no time to think, and there was certainly no time for any calculated problem solving here. I grabbed Faith and ran towards the backdoor out into the night. Once we ran at least two miles from my house, Faith began to slow down, dragging me back with her.

 

“Buffy, what-what are we gonna do? Where the hell are we going? You know what, if you’re planning to kill me just do it right here, right now.” Faith pulled a stake out from the back of her boot and handed it to me.

 

“I guess you could consider this payback or whatever for Finch,” Faith gave a weak smile as she continued to pant, trying to regain her breathe.

 

I stared at my hand and quickly realized what I was doing. I was considering killing Faith. Although I did dislike her, I never truly thought about killing her, becoming her. Because that would be taking a human life, and here I was, right now, considering taking a human life. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn’t believe she really thought I’d do this, but I guess it makes sense, in some weird, twisted way.

 

I tossed the stake into a nearby bush and began walking, tears still streaming out of my eyes. I could feel Faith’s intense stare carefully examining me. Just minutes ago, we had been fighting to the death. And here we were, hand in hand under the moonlight, similar to the night Faith had landed on top of me in the cemetery. The only difference is that we didn’t have our bodies erotically pressed against each other.

 

I sighed and wiped away my tears with my free arm.

 

“Um, we’re going to talk to Giles about this, see if he can figure out what’s going on,” I quietly announced. I felt Faith gently squeeze my hand in agreement. Some of the tension that had once been floating around the air had now vanished. And I had almost felt comfortable in Faith’s presence, almost. Just one small thing.

 

She’d tried to kill me, and she almost succeeded.


End file.
